


Worth Waiting For

by Viola_Laterra



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Laterra/pseuds/Viola_Laterra
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel begin to settle in to their new life together.  There are a few items at the top of the agenda.Note: Chapter 1 is Teen and Up; Chapter 2 is Explicit.(written Sept 16, 2011)





	1. Something new to learn

"Well, what do you think?" asked Eugene.

Rapunzel was oddly silent. She surveyed the room, not her usual room in the palace. Everything was larger. A large sitting room with a large, elegant desk, multiple couches, and a lot of floor space besides (carpeted with richly colored rugs)... someone had decorated it all with yellow and white flowers, roses and lilies and ... were those sunflowers? And streamers of golden fabric from the corners of the ceiling to the center and to the floor. It was magical... it was overwhelming. And she could just see, through the door to the bedroom, the very large bed. Meant for more than one person. The whole suite, meant for two. She looked nervously over to Eugene.

He was watching her cautiously. He looked... perfect. Immaculately groomed and dressed for the occasion, he was wearing an elegantly tailored tunic with something like a cape, held together with a golden chain. He'd removed the small crown already, and was fidgeting with it while he waited for her response as if he didn't know what to do with it. He was very handsome. She felt a flash of queasy excitement, and finally managed, "It's really nice."

A brief pout crossed his lips but he controlled it. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No...No, it's really beautiful," she answered, trying not to look through the doorway at the bed. "It's just... all so overwhelming."

Eugene, for his part, wasn't sure how to take her nervousness. The ceremony had been beautiful... the moment when her father had walked her through the chapel was burned in his memory... she glowed just as she had in that illuminated moment with the lanterns, and she was no less radiant now... wearing the traditional white, but with gold flowers embroidered all through every part of her dress, train, veil. She'd removed the veil since, but was still wearing the crown. That same crown which had caused so much delicious trouble... it seemed so long ago now. 

In fact, this nervousness was really uncharacteristic for her, at this point. This was more like she'd been then, before she'd discovered her own confidence and sense of agency in the world. When she'd been shrugging off... no, tearing off... the psychological damage that Gothel had inflicted on her all those years in the tower. Since being reunited with her family, she'd blossomed remarkably. Hard to believe, he thought, given the change he'd seen in her even before they'd gotten rid of Gothel and gone back to the palace, but yes, she'd become even more confident and surefooted in her life. Had made him wonder if she'd really choose him in the end, when he asked. It had turned out well, though. Quite well. But still, something was wrong. There had been so much planning for this event, all throughout the kingdom, and the two of them had been poked and prodded and rehearsed and so much more... maybe she was just feeling the strain of all that?

He walked over and put his crown on the desk, then came to her and took her hands and kissed them tenderly. "Rapunzel, something is bothering you... what are you thinking?"

She felt a delightful thrill when he'd taken her hands... the touch of his lips on her skin was electric. She stammered, "Well, I... I guess I hadn't really thought past the ceremony... and... and, um, now, what happens?" She flushed bright red. He'd straightened up, saw her color, and suddenly flushed a bit himself. His tunic mercifully hid his other response.

"Oh... right." He cleared his throat. "Well, I think we get to do whatever we want for a while, at least for the rest of today. Then tomorrow I think we have some obligations..." he trailed off awkwardly. "Do you like the flowers? I had them brought from the farms in the midlands."

Rapunzel suddenly lost her nervousness. Excitedly: "*You* did this?" He nodded, smiling. She dropped his hands and went about the room, looking more carefully at the decorations. She came back to him and smiled brightly, "It really is lovely. You have a great sense for interior design, you know."

He laughed and said mock-seriously, "Yes, I know. I picked out some of the furniture and carpets, too... coordination is very important." They both laughed, and it eased the tension a little. He reached forward to stroke her cheek and she leaned into his hand. In a natural way, they each leaned forward for a kiss, a moment of warmth and comfort, and familiarity... which, as it progressed, and as hands wandered a bit, became suddenly sharper and more urgent. They had by this time kissed rather a lot, and there had been times like this, followed by an awkward breaking apart as they knew what was required of them in their roles as princess and prince-to-be. No inappropriate behavior before they were married. In some ways, a silly rule, but they had both seemed to want to keep to it, even when opportunities to disobey had presented themselves.

Still, despite the fact that it was done, and they were free to do as they liked... they broke apart awkwardly. Rapunzel looked up into Eugene's face, seeing a languid, still distracted look in his eyes as he tried to pull himself back to being in control. Something firmed up inside her (perhaps several somethings) and she took him by the hand and led him through to the bedroom.

They sat on the bed, and she tried to hide her nervousness, deciding instead to take the initiative, and reached forward and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply. They started to move against each other in ways that made her ache, and Eugene began fumbling with the laces of her bodice. This went on for some time, too long in fact, prompting her at some point to pull out of the kiss and look at him quizzically. Eugene looked faintly panicked. "Are you having some trouble there?" she asked.

"No! No, no, I'm... I'm just..." he backpedaled mightily, quickly degenerating into stammering and gesticulating, and then falling silent.

She sat back. "I thought you've done this sort of thing before? Flynn Rider, with his smoulder?" She watched as he blushed endearingly.

"Well..." he rubbed at the back of his neck with his hand. "You see, I spent a lot of time evading the law and other people who... didn't like me. It didn't leave much time for actually capitalizing on my reputation as a daring ne'er-do-well." He looked at her, embarrassed.

She set her hands on her hips. "So, wait, have you done this before at all?" He looked down, and finally admitted, "Well, I have kissed a lot of girls, but for what comes after... ah, not as such, no." He looked up again, worried but hopeful.

She sighed. Reaching behind herself, she caught hold of the laces to her bodice and tugged them loose, stood, and shrugged her dress off, letting it fall, leaving her in just a silk slip. He looked astounded. Whether at her ability to remove the bodice, or at what was about to happen, she wasn't sure. she climbed back up on the bed, and began undoing his tunic.

He started out by trying to help her, but she quickly became frustrated and shoved him down on the bed. He let her, becoming increasingly distracted as she succeeded in undressing him, as more bare skin came in contact with silk, and sometimes skin. She got the outer layers off, and then laid down next to him, leaning her head on her hand. "You never will cease to amaze me," she said.

He snorted. "Yeah, with my ineptitude, right?" She shook her head, and then climbed on top of him, and more clothes were removed, and rapidly he realized that he knew better, and had for a long while: she was the one who would never cease to amaze him.


	2. Deep Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that first order of business again?  
> (written December 14, 2013)

She finally got his tunic unfastened, and reaching the bare skin of his chest, she slid her hands up his body, feeling how smooth he was. She looked down into his face, watching him react as she spread her hands, resting them on his shoulders, leaning down to kiss him. He reached up, stroking her bare back and the silk of her slip. She kissed her way off his mouth, down the elegant line of his jaw, and onto his neck, reveling in the place where his neck met his shoulders. He moaned, and then, mischievously, she sucked hard on the spot. He moaned louder, and then cried out as she bit him lightly. "Sorry," she mumbled into his neck.

He was breathing hard. "It's okay -- I just wasn't expecting it..." he trailed off as she was already beginning to kiss her way down his chest, and as she did so, she settled her hips back down against his, feeling how hard he was against her. She squeezed him with her legs, spread on either side of his hips, and he moaned again, and then abruptly ground against him with her pelvis, and he cried out again.

Urgently, he reached down for her and she came back up to kiss him, but didn't expect the ferocity of his kiss. Then she was surprised... but pleasantly, she decided, as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Not to be outdone, she twined her tongue around his in return.

Lost in the sensation of smoothness and moistness, she didn't notice his hands move down the small of her back, and slide around her buttocks. She did notice, though, when he reached around and stroked her labia gingerly. She gasped at the touch, which was both foreign and thrilling. She'd imagined this so many times, and she'd certainly touched herself there from time to time, but to have someone else do it was something else entirely. He stopped, and she pulled away from the kiss to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked. He looked at her, concerned. "Is it okay?" She smiled down at him, and slid her hand down his chest and past her thigh, and leaned forward to say in a low voice, just in his ear, "Oh, yes, it is much more than okay," and at the same time, reached down into his pants and stroked the hardness there.

He moaned again, and his hand twitched against her vulva. She moaned again herself, and sat back enough to give her hand more room to explore. She hadn't been entirely sure what to expect, because though she'd certainly felt him harden against her before, she had never seen or felt a man's penis for real before. She was surprised by how soft and warm it was when she wrapped her hand around it, and gratified by the way he responded, thrusting his hips slightly and moaning, when she stroked it a little and then squeezed.

As she explored the way it felt, and stroked the head, he became distracted, his reciprocal stroking equally uncoordinated. He seemed to gather himself together, though, and as she was getting a grip on him, he spread her labia slightly, feeling the ample wetness there, and gently inserted a finger inside her.

She cried out this time, and then again as he cupped her vulva in his hand and squeezed gently, and worked his finger in and out slightly, feeling her stiff clitoris rub against his finger, and feeling a delightful variety of textures inside. Soft, wet folds, and the whole thing warm. He could feel her muscles clench around his finger and he felt his cock twitch against her hand. She, for her part, loved the way she could feel spurts of blood flowing into it as she held, squeezed, and massaged it. He stroked her, inside, and found a little particular spot inside which she reacted particularly well to. He gave that spot an extra little fondle, and she gasped, and suddenly climbed off of him.

He looked up at her, nervous. "Is everything all right?" he said, breathing hard.

"Oh yes," she said firmly. "You need to remove the rest of your clothes." He smiled slowly, and shrugged off the already thrown apart tunic, and reached down and slid his pants off and tossed it all aside. And then was transfixed as she reached down and pulled her slip off.

She was beautiful. Still on the slim side, as she always had been, but even being small, she still had curves that he followed first with his eyes, and then with his hands, as she climbed back onto him.

This time as she came to crouch above him, he reached up and cupped a breast. She moaned, and leaned forward, and he took the nipple in his mouth and sucked. She moaned again, and then again as he flicked the tip of the nipple with his tongue. Then she'd reached down and taken hold of his cock again, and he lost track of what he was doing.

Then a moment later, she was sliding down a bit, and very gently setting her vulva against its tip. A little unsure of what to do, she settled down onto him a little. The feel of her wet vulva against the tip of his penis was so incredible that he involuntarily thrust forward, and she cried out again as he entered her.

He looked up again, panicked that he'd hurt her, but the look on her face told him it was all right. He asked, just the same, but she responded by settling down on top of him even further, pulling him in and squeezing involuntarily as he hardened even further.

They both cried out alternately as they experienced sensations they'd each only imagined. She moved against him, and as she found just the right angle and just the right pressure, moved faster and faster, feeling waves of sensation building not just in her loins and nipples but all over her body, until in one moment it came to a climax. He felt her convulse around him, and that sent him over the edge, and he thrust until he felt it all go out of him in spasms accompanied with waves of pleasure.

Then they laid there, she on top of him with his arms wrapped around her, and breathed heavily for a while.

When their breathing had calmed, and heartrates slowed, finally, she opened her eyes and pushed herself up to look down at him. "So, now you know," she said in a conspiratorial way. He smirked. Suddenly insecure again, she said, "Was it all right?"

He laughed hard (she could still feel him inside her as he laughed) and said, "It was amazing!" Then he stopped and said, "How was it for you?" 

She smiled, and slowly moved away, drawing him out of her and then slumping off to his side, up next to him. "I don't know exactly what I expected, but I really liked it."

"Oh, good," he said, trying to hide his actual relief. Then she snuggled into him and added, "I think now it's time for a nap. And then maybe we might want to try this again." He laughed, low in his throat. "All right," he said. And pulled the blanket over them both, and they both fell dozed off peacefully.


End file.
